SS: choose one: Friend or Fear
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: new joining in CID... don't worry.. IF you have a good friend... then don't worry... A short friendship story... hope you liked it..


Devyana always solved any mystery or puzzle but muskan took the credit for this...

Devyana always feared with dead bodies and blood... she was feeling embarrassment with seniors... abhijeet always noticed her...

After few month,

Abhijeet: daya yar aisa lagta devyana me bus confidence ki kami hai... nahi to vo bhi kisi se kum nahi...

Daya: kya pata... par aisa lagta uska hona na hona kahi barabar to nahi... matlab lasho se dar, seniors se bat karte waqt dar, koi khas dimag bhi nahi lagati kisi case me... suggestion dene ka try nahi karti...dusri taraf muskan ko dekho.. ekdum confident, ekdum nidar or ab to case me bhi intelligent jese suggestion bhi dene lag gayi hai..

Abhijeet thinking: ha vo to hai... vo achanak se itni tez kese ho gayi...

Daya: chodo na, hume kya karna.. vo log bhi team ka hissa hai... hum logo ko to sab logo ko leke hi chalna hai...

..

In evening,

Abhijeet entered in parking and saw that devyana siting in her car and thinking about herself...

Abhijeet came near her: puch sakta hu, kya socha ja raha hai...

Devyana moved with jerked: are sir aap... vo me bus ghar hi ja rahi thi and in embarrassment, she dropped her key...

Abhijeet picked it: ha thik hai, isme itna ghabrane ki kya jarurat hai... ye bat tum normally bhi kah sakti ho...

Devyana: vo bus... normal hi hu...

Abhijeet: vese agar me tumse thodi der bat karna chahu to koi pareshani

Devyana: mujhse... kuch..kuch galti ho gayi kya sir... sorry vo me... aage se dhyan rakhugi

Abhijeet: are koi galti nahi hui... bus aise hi kah raha hu... agar koi problem hai to koi bat nahi tum ja sati ho

Devyana: nahi me ... aap boliye na kya bolna

Abhijeet: vaha samne coffee center me chalte vahi bat karte..

Devyana shocked: coffee aapke sath...

Abhijeet: kyu kuch problem hai.. tum apne friends ke sath kabhi gayi nahi ho...

Devyana: gayi hu par vo friends, aap senior...

Abhijeet (in mind): kitna darti hai ye...

Abhijeet: are thik hai senior hi tumhe order de raha hai, mere sath coffee pine chalo...

Devyana nodded, she locked her car and check the car gate...

Abhijeet: chinta mat karo bureau ke samne se koi car chori nahi karega

Devyana smile and both leave

After order coffees

Abhijeet: ek bat puchu lasho se dar kyu lagta hai...

Devyana: pata nahi, bachpan se hi, vo kisi ki death bhi ho jati to... accha nahi lagta..

Abhijeet: phir bureau kyu join kiya... matlab yaha to lasho ke sath din bhar uthna bethna rahta hai...

Devyana: vo bus kuch friends hamesha kahte the ki me kabhi bhi kuch bahaduri wala kam nahi kar sakti... isliye bureau join karke dikhaya.. aisa lagta, join karke me mere dar se khul jaugi

Abhijeet: kitna khuli dar se...

Devyana with little embarrassment: sir koshish kar rahi hu..

Abhijeet: tumhe bhoot preto se dar lagta hai.. vishwas karti hu unpe..

Devyana: nahi.. nahi to... bilkul bhi nahi...

Abhijeet: good... bahut accha... nahi to samjhana thoda mushkil tha... fready hai, use dar lagta...

Devyana: matlab

Abhijeet: ek suggestion du.. bura na mano to... tumhari jindgi hai... manna na manna tumhara kam...

Devyana: sir boliye...

Abhijeet: kal se roz 2 ghante forensic me do, ACP sir se me bat kar luga... un lasho ke pas betho, dr, salunke se unke bare me pucho... bate karo... shuruat me thoda ajeeb lagega.. bad me dekhna tum khud ke dar se kitna khool jaogi..

Devyana: lasho ke sath bethu...

Abhijeet: ha... ek raaz ki bat batau.. me bhi darta tha lasho se, par kisi ko batata to insult ho jati meri... to dheere dheere dr. Salunke ke sath laga rahta lab me... or mujhe bhi nahi malum pada kab mera dar khool gaya..

Devyana: sach..

Abhijeet: try karke dekh lo..

Devyana: me kal se koshish karti..

Abhijeet: pani ki bottle le jana sath me... jyada dar lage to... pani pina...devyana nodded

Abhijeet: vese tum case me thoda sa involvement bhi dikhao... hamesha piche hi kyu khadi rahti ho? Apne opinion bhi diya karro.

Devyana: sir dar lagta hai

Abhijeet: kis karan

Devyana: mene kuch bola or galat nikal gaya to...

Abhijeet: are devyana... ye fready ko janti ho, din bhar me 50 bar aise suggestion deta hai jinka case se koi lena dena nahi hota... par vo darta hai kya? Nahi na.. jyada se jyada kya hoga.. hansi udayege...

Are ye to accha hai ki tumhari wajah se sabke tension kum hoge... hum logo ko hansna bhi jaruri rahta hai.. humesha dar kar jeene se hamare dar or badte hai dhyan rakhna...

Devyana nodded: kal se try karugi... vo vese me muskan ko batati hu...

Abhijeet: kya? Muskan ko, kya batati ho...

Devyana told 2-3 logics..., abhijeet: tum use batati ho, direct acp sir ya hume kyu nahi...

Devyana: vo muskan meri post pe hai to use batate hue dar nahi lagta par aap log...

Abhijeet (in mind): ye muskan bhi, tabhi achanak se dimag computer se tez dodne lag gaya...

Abhijeet: kher, kal se muskan ko batane ki jagah direct hume bataya karo... devyana look toward him and nodded with un-confidence..

Devyana: sir me jau...

Abhijeet: thik hai par kal se forensic jana mat bhulna...devyana nodded and leave...

Daya clear his voice from behind: kya bat hai mujhe malum nahi tha tumhe lasho se dar lagta...

Abhijeet: are yar.. vo to bus uska dar kholne ke liye... tum kab se yaha bethe ho

Daya: me, jabse tum tabse hi... vese kya bat hai kuch hai kya devyana ko leke...

Abhijeet smile: are yar kya tum bhi.. hamesha aisa hi kyu sochte ho...

Daya: chalo dekhte tumhare suggestion kitne kam karte... muskan badi tez nikli...

Abhijeet: bureau me tez log hi chahiye rahte... isliye devyana ko bhi hona chahiye...

Daya: ha devyana pe to meharbaniya chali rahegi.. kyu hai na...

Abhijeet: tum bhi...both leave

...

As abhijeet said to devyana, now devyana started spend 2 hours in lab... but she didn't open her mouth in front of acp... she told as usual muskan, and she told the team

After 2-3 cases

Abhijeet: ye nahi sudhrne wali..

Daya: chodo, dheere dheere apne aap adjust ho jayegi...

Abhijeet: isko mujhe hi adjust karna hoga...

in next case

Devyana move toward muskan... abhijeet saw him... daya clear his voice... Abhijeet look toward him...

Abhijeet: are devyana, Devyana moved with jerked...

Abhijeet: idhar aao, devyana came...

Abhijeet: kya sochti ho tum is case ke bare me, tum bhi batao...

Devyana with nervous tone: sir.. me... me kya.. kuch bhi nahi..

Acp: abhijeet, abhi hum log case pe dhyan de, isse bad me puchte rahna..

daya: are sir, mujhe nahi lagta ye jyada kuch kar sakti, din bhar to chupchap rahti, aise me ise yaha rakhna...devyana shocked...

ACP: DCP ko bolna ye sab, mujhe

Abhijeet: devyana kuch to bolo, sahi galat, vo sab hum log dekh leke... tumhe to nahi bol rahe ki pura case tum hi solved karo...devyana heard with a silent..

Abhijeet little loud voice: boloooo devyana...

Devyana scared and little stumbled from place...and she started telling about what she thinking about the case...

After thinking, Acp shocked: vese ye kah to sahi rahi hai... vo hum log aise bhi is case ko dekh sakte hai, ummeed hai ye aage bhi aise hi dimag lagaye, muskan ke sath-2 ye bhi dimag se kam karne lag gayi... devyana little smile...

Abhijeet: vese muskan tum bhi bata do, tum kya sochti ho...

Muskan: sir vo, me bhi yahi... devyana ne jo kaha...abhijeet smiled.

Abhijeet: accha hai... dono dosto ki tarah rahoge to jyada accha lagega... aakhir hum log ek hi team hai... muskan little smile and bent her head..

...

after few weeks, abhijeet started his car...

devyana shout: sir ek min...

abhijeet: kya hua...

devyana: sir aaj me aapse kuch bat karna chahti hu, aap mere sath coffee pine chaloge...

abhijeet shocked and act: mere sath tum..

devyana: sir please...abhijeet smiled and both leave,

...

after ordered coffee

abhijeet: bolo kya bolna

devyna: sir thank you very much... thank you... sir aaj aapke karna me itna khul payi hu... sach me aap best senior officer ho

abhijeet: are kaha

devyana: nahi sir sach me, aap kisi ko bhi handle karna jante ho, me khud mujhme changes mahsus kar rahi hu

abhijeet: accha

devyana: sir me ye to nahi kahti ki mera lasho ko leke pura dar nikal gaya... par sir sach me.. ab pahle jitna nahi lagta... or sir aapke karan me ACP sir or baki team ke samne khud ko proved kar payi ho... or ab muskan bhi meri bahut acchi dost ban gayi hai... sir itna sab mujhe sirf aapke karan hi mila hai.. nahi to me..

abijeet: are bus bus... me bus yahi chahta tha ki tum apne dar se khulo... kyuki is duniya me darne walo ki koi jagah nahi rahti...

devyana: sir me aapka ye ehsan zindgi bhar nahi bhulugi... sach to ye hai, mujhe aapne hi badla hai.. or me jab bhi khud ko dekhugi to aap hi mujhe sabse pahle yad aayege...

abhijeet: bus ab tum thik ho to mujhe kya problem ho sakti...vese ab seniors se dar to nahi..

devyana: sir aapne mujhe bata diya ki aap log senior nahi, mere bestest friend hai jinke sath me kuch bhi share kar sakti hu..abhijeet smile...

abhijeet: to aaj se hum log dost hai hai na...

devyana: yes always... and both smiled...and after sometime they leave...

daya stopped abhijeet after devyana leave...

daya: to bat kaha tak pahuchi..

abhijeet: kya bat kesi bat... aisa kuch nahi,... tum bhi na

daya: abhijeet sab dikh raha, kitni chinta ho rahi hai devyana ki

abhijeet: tu bhi ek bar hath dho ke piche pad gaya to...

daya: bula le use date pe... vese bhi tujhe ab vo kabhi bhi mana nahi karegi...

abhijeet blushed: tu kabhi nahi sudhrega... and both leave with a long discussion...

...

And its starting a new friendship...

..

ayanavadg: its specially for you... as per you demand... i wrote on abhiyana... hope you liked it...


End file.
